Beedrill
by Tobi Katsura
Summary: It's the bottom of the ninth. The bases are loaded. Five Outs, well, Knock Outs exactly.... She has one Pokemon left, Beedrill, and she starts thinking about the guy who gave her that Beedrill in the first place...


Disclaimer: 1) I do not own Pokemon. 2) This looks like my second fanfic and my first oneshot. 3) A oneshot written due to the fact I was bored from doing my "story analysis" paper for Filipino Class. 4) I, KnightSoul, am a dude!

* * *

ONESHOT - BEEDRILL

"MEGANIUM, NO!!!" I cried as my most loyal Pokemon gets Knocked Out by my opponent. I joined a local tournament. I was able to make it to the finals. The final round started fairly easy. Things went well, until my opponent brought out his last Pokemon, Pikachu. The tables have turned in his favor. His Pikachu took down my Pokemon as if they were little Spearow. I know what you are thinking. You think I was battling _**him**_, don't you. If you think _**he**_ was my last opponent, then think again. It wasn't _**him**_, but deep down inside of me, I wished it was him...

I was once a young, energetic, Electabuzz fanatic. I was just starting out with my Chikorita. I was out training my Pokemon when he came. Sure, there were a few misunderstandings, some of which were courtesy of Team Rocket. In the end, apologies were exchanged and I became good friends with him and his friends.

It was a new day. On the way to Ecruteak City, I made a stopover at the Johto National Park. They hold Bug Catching Contests regularly and the prize was a Sun Stone. I found out that _he_ was going to join the contest, too. I became competitive, maybe too competitive for my own good. I almost lost the trust of my Chikorita. He was right. Because I was too focused on winning, Chikorita almost got sliced and diced by a Scyther! In the end, he won the competition with the Beedrill he caught and he received the Sun Stone. I went to him. I congratulated him. He gave me the Beedrill he caught, knowing that I loved Pokemon that were striped yellow and black. I started to cry. I didn't know why.

He continues his journey, going from region to region, winning badges and beating trainers. The more he journeys, the stronger he gets. The stronger he gets, the stronger I get. All I have to remember him is the Beedrill he gave to me long ago. Beedrill?! I forgot! Beedrill's the last Pokemon I have right now! Well, I'd better give it a shot. "BEEDRILL! I CHOOSE YOU!!!"

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Beedrill dodged it. Beedrill countered with Silver Wind, but Pikachu used Agility and evaded the attack. Beedrill attacked with U-turn, but Pikachu dodged it and countered with Thunderbolt again. Pikachu used Thunder, but, due to poor accuracy, missed Beedrill. Catching Pikachu off guard, Beedrill used Poison Jab and poisoned Pikachu. Pikachu got up and tried to attack with another Thunderbolt, but it got weaker and weaker. Beedrill finished it off with X-scissor.

I won the match! I won the match! I started to chant the Electabuzz Team Victory Chant. I stopped somewhere in the middle of the chant when I saw Beedrill chanting with me. It thought it still had the energy to chant with me. I knew it was tired. It fought well today. I knew it needed rest. I wanted to put it back into its Pokeball so that it could rest, but Beedrill refuses. It wants to continue the chant with me. Then it hit me. I remembered I had a Super Potion in my backpack. I used it on Beedrill and we continued the chant together. Later, after the awarding ceremonies...

Ash: You trained Beedrill pretty well.

I turned around. It was him.

Casey: Hi Ash. I heard you did well in Sinnoh! How come you weren't in this tournament?

Ash: Well, it's a funny story. I was heading for the city when Team Rocket attacked me. Pikachu and I escaped their trap and they blasted off again. I didn't know about the tournament until I entered the city. When I tried to sign up, it was too late. It was already the semi-finals when I got here. I heard you were in it, so I stayed and watched you compete. You did great out there. That was a great battle.

Casey: Thanks, Ash.

Now was my chance...

Casey: Ash...

Ash: Yes, Casey?

Casey: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!!! RIGHT HERE!!! TOMORROW!!! AFTER LUNCH!!!

Ash: ALRIGHT!!! YOU'RE ON!!!

Casey: (_Yes! Now I'll get to see how strong Ash is! This time, I'll beat him!_)

* * *

Me: Yes! My first oneshot! Who wins, Ash or Casey? I don't know and I don't care! A battle is a battle. So, how many of you thought this was going to be Baseballshipping? FYI: I might accept a pairing like that if the creators of Pokemon say so... 


End file.
